Breakfast with Jack and Jane,
by davidandbillie
Summary: . Modern au. Phryne's away and Jack's in 'loco parentus'. What could possibly happen in one week?
1. Monday

Breakfast with Jack and Jane

 _I love modern Au. I acknowledge Kerry Greenwood, Every Cloud, and the fan fic writers who created this universe, especially aljohnson's YACI, which I have borrowed._

 _Back story: Jack has moved into Wardlow, Jane is in Year 12, and Phryne is away dealing with a Sydney socialites "delicate matter"._

 _I do not wish to criticise individual eating habits. Merely commenting on the fickleness of teenagers._

Monday

It was a little before 7 am, Jack was in shirt sleeves, eating breakfast (fried eggs and bacon, with a side of toast and vegemite), while reading the front page of "The Age". Mr Butler was in the easy chair reading the Employment Special section. ("Not many jobs in service these days, Inspector!")

There was a thump, a bump and and a clunk as a heavy schoolbag full of books rolled off the bottom stair. Both men winced, hoping there was no expensive lap top in that bag.

Jane plonked herself in the kitchen chair opposite Jack and sighed dramatically. Her hair was not brushed, her school tie askew, shoes unpolished, and her school knitted jumper trailed on the floor.

"Ready to go back to school?" asked Jack brightly, at loss for anything else to say.

Jane's glare reduced him to silence, before sighing again. "I can't believe I have to get up this early!"

"I did remind you last week that it would be a good idea to re-adjust your sleeping habits" said Jack helpfully, but this was met with an eye roll.

"Sleeping in late is the right of teenagers!" Jane told him.

"As is staying up until 2 am?" Jack returned.

"You don't know everything about staying up late" Jane grumbled, "it's the only time my friends are on-line, so that's when we text"

"Can't you use the telephone and talk to them like normal people?" asked Jack

Jane rolled her eyes again. "That is so last century Jack; get with the times!" Her eye roll bought her attention turned to Jack's plate. "OMG!" she exclaimed, "You're eating animal products!"

"So I believe" said Jack, "and they taste delicious!"

"Animals died for that!" continued Jane with a look of horror at Jack.

"Are you embracing a vegetarian lifestyle now?" asked Jack, treading cautiously, "Did you tell Mr Butler?"

"All under control" said Mr Butler, moving a pan off the hotplate. He moved to the fridge. "I have some toasted muesli here, and some yogurt to go with it."

Jane smiled indulgently at Mr Butler as he presented her with an appetizing bowl. Jane took up a spoon and stirred the contents listlessly.

"Is the yogurt organic?" she asked.

"Of course" replied Mr Butler, turning the yogurt label to the wall.

"And the muesli?"

"I believe the box is recyclable" said Mr Butler, not missing a beat.

Apparently satisfied, Jane returned her attention to Jack and said "You know Jack, I bet those animals didn't appreciate their death sentence, just to give you breakfast."

"And I happen to know, Young Jane" replied Jack, "that while the pig did meet his maker, the chicken was released on good behavior!"

He was about to continue with the cow that supplied the dairy product, but the look Jane gave him could only be described as "the teen age death glare." So, instead of commenting further, he did something that would have horrified his mother, grandmother and certainly Aunt Prudence, but was very effective on getting a rise out of teen age girls; he licked his knife!

Jane stood up at once. "I am not eating with a philistine!"

"Luckily the philistine has finished his breakfast, so you don't have to" said Jack brightly, putting down his knife and fork.

Jane hurrmped and stomped out of the kitchen.

"Oh dear" said Mr Butler as Jane left, "I was hoping for a smooth start to the first day of term." He looked at Jack reproachfully.

"She'll get over it" muttered Jack folding up the newspaper "Worse happens at sea!"

Mr Butler looked as if he was about to reply, but Jane's voice interrupted them from the hall.

"Shit! Blast! Damm!" she exclaimed as she reappeared in the doorway.

"Is anything the matter Jane?" asked Mr Butler, not turning a hair, although Jack felt his was turning a surprising shade of white.

"I have to be at school by 7.30" she said, "I forgot I have a House meeting. We always have one the first day of term. I have to get to school by then. Jack can you drive me please?"

"Drive you?" Jack was taken back. "Don't you usually catch a tram?"

"Two trams" said Jane "But I won't get there in time. I really need a ride to school. Please Jack."

Jack looked at Mr Butler for guidance, but the older gent said "No need to put the Inspector out Jane, I can drive you in the Corolla."

"No, no, there's no need Mr B" said Jane, "You don't have to go to all the trouble to get the Corolla out. Jack will drive me, won't you Jack?"

"Well, I don't know.." began Jack.

"Please Jack, my school's just across the Botanical Gardens from your office in SKR, so, it's on your way, really!"

"Really, it is not on my way!" retorted Jack, "If I take you as far as SKR, you can walk yourself across the Bot Gardens."

"No" said Jane, "We're not allowed in the gardens on our own in school uniform."

"You can walk round the gardens, then" said Jack. "It's not much further."

"That would take me past the boys school" said Jane, "Are you sure you want me to do that? Do you remember the problems some boys were giving girls in school uniform last year?"

Jack didn't remember anything of the sort, presuming that he only heard about things that Phryne couldn't deal with in more than one meeting. He paused, trying to recall if he included taxi duties in his vague agreement with Phryne, on his moving in.

He sighed, "All right Jane, I will drive you, but I am leaving in five minutes. Get yourself tidied up and we'll go."

"Great" smiled Jane, "I'm ready to go now. I'll just get my lip gloss."

"Lip gloss!" exclaimed Jack, "Since when is make up allowed at school?"

"Lip gloss is not make up Jack, and I don't need to "tidy up." It took me ages to get this look right this morning!"

Jack turned to Mr Butler for some support, but Mr Butler merely said "You look very nice today Dear"

Jack knew he was out numbered! "Right, let's go" he sighed, pulling on his suit jacket.

As Jane headed out the front door, Jack said to Mr Butler, "Thank you for breakfast Mr Butler. I hope Jane's dietary changes doesn't cause you any catering problems?"

"Not a problem Inspector. I've been in service for a number of years; "Be prepared" is my motto!"

As they walked toward the front door, Mr Butler added "It also helps that I had some "Senior's muesli" on hand this morning." And with a smile, he waved Jack out the front door.


	2. Tuesday

Tuesday

It was a little before 7 am. Jack was in his shirt sleeves, having breakfast (Spinach and tomato omelet with a side of mushrooms on sourdough). He was reading the second page of "The Age". Mr Butler was in the easy chair reading the Epicure section. ("Really Inspector, I remember when kale was a just a green vegetable, not a drink!")

There was a thump, a whump and a clunk, as a full school bag rolled off the last stair. Mr Butler winced, but Jack only looked up, hoping there was not an expansive lap top in that bag.

Jane plonked herself in the seat opposite Jack at the kitchen table. "I can't believe that I have to get up this early" she sighed dramatically, the sports uniform she was wearing looked decidedly crumpled.

"Didn't we have this conversation yesterday?" asked Jack, "Because I do remember an early morning drive to school."

"That was due to House meeting," said Jane with a roll of her eyes, "today's early call is due to the school sports day."

"That would explain the sports uniform" stated Jack, the obvious not escaping him!

"Duhh!" said Jane with heavy sarcasm, but she turned away from Jack to ask "Mr B, any chance of some crumpets this morning?"

"Of course dear" said Mr Butler, putting the yogurt in the fridge, "What would you like on your crumpets this morning?"

"Honey, please" said Jane, before turning to Jack "I need carbs for the energy" she explained. "Sports day!"

"So you said" replied Jack waving his knife, "and what sport will you be playing today?"

"Oh, I'm not playing anything" said Jane. "I'm just part of the team."

"How can you be 'part of the team' but not playing?" asked Jack, hoping that this would be a short answer.

"I am supporting the House Team" said Jane with dignity. "I am not actually planning to raise a sweat at all today."

"But you're in sports uniform?" said Jack, as if that was indicative of playing sport.

Jane sighed "Compulsory" she said simply.

"And you have that… "yellow thing" in your hair!"

Jane sighed again. "It's called a scrunchie, Jack, and normally I would not be seen dead in such a fashion faux pas, but it's my house's colours, so wearing it shows team spirit." She suddenly turned to Mr Butler. "Mr B. Thank you so much for buying the scrunchie for me. I hope it wasn't out of your way?"

"Not at all Dear" replied Mr Butler looking out from behind his paper. "I was going to Chadstone Mall anyway."

Jane smiled at him, but when she turned back to Jack, she looked decidedly unenthusiastic. "I also have to be in sports uniform in case I get called in to fill in a place in a team." Jane poked at her breakfast. "You know, if someone calls in sick" she finally suggested.

"So you may have to raise a sweat after all" said Jack.

"No" said Jane, "I will get out of any emergency fill-in, because I injured my ankle yesterday." Jane chewed her food "Training last night" she finished.

"I don't remember you training?" said Jack. He could not recall Jane leaving the house after dinner, and she was certainly walking without injury then.

"I was training in getting this ankle brace on" said Jane, pulling the said elasticised item out of her shorts pocket. "It was a bit of an effort."

"But you're not injured!" said Jack with bewilderment.

"But I will be if I am called on" said Jane smugly, "So for all intents and purposes, I am ready to participate in House sports day."

Jack leant towards her "That's fraudulent!" he said.

Jane copied his stance "Then aren't I lucky that you're not going to be there to call me out!" she replied. "Anyway, I would wear the brace to school, but it's pretty tight and hard to get on. And then it makes me walk 'funny'."

Jack stared at her perplexed, before shrugging and turning his attention back to his breakfast. "Well, good luck with that, however I think that your level of team commitment is a bit low."

"I am committed to the team Jack" she said. "I am turning up, wearing the colours and cheering them on. I will be there, to keep up the morale. I do know some kids who pull a sick day to avoid even doing that!"

"I don't even want to know about that" said Jack, putting down his knife and fork, "I am glad you support your team, even though I think you are making a poor attempt at it! However, it is none of my business what you get up to at school."

"Exactly" said Jane, "Can I have a lift to school?"

"I don't think you deserve a lift to school after that conversation."

"Please Jack. If I get there early, I'll be able to volunteer to be a bus supervisor for the first years, and relieve a teacher."

"Won't that ruin your 'cool kid' image?" asked Jack.

Jane sighed. "Possibly, but I will gain serious brownie points with the teachers, whose enthusiasm will be even lower than mine."

"Surely, the teachers will be enthusiastic" said Jack.

"Only the sports teachers" said Jane, "The others will be all gloomy; upset at being away from their interactive white boards and lap tops."

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "I think you're making this up" he said.

"Nope" said Jane, "it's all true. But I will score even more kudos by having lots of change for the coffee van." She pulled out a small purse, jingling with coins.

"Why on earth do you have a coffee van at school sports day?" asked Jack

"For the teachers!" replied Jane. "You don't think they'll be able to get through the day without coffee, do you?"

Jack pushed his plate away. "Alright, I'll give you credit for plotting, deception and ruthlessness, but not a ride to school!"

"Oh please, Jack"

"No."

"I can drive you" volunteered Mr Butler. "I'll just go and unlock the garage doors."

"No, No, Mr Butler, It's OK really, Jack will take me." Jane said, before turning back to Jack. "Please Jack, I don't want to bother Mr Butler. You can drive me."

Jack looked from Jane to Mr Butler, who was rummaging in a bowl of keys on the windowsill. "I am sure the garage keys are here somewhere" he muttered.

Jack sighed. "All right Jane, I will drive you to school. But I'd appreciate you not telling me how you avoid responsibility and expenditure of effort while we drive!"

Jane brightened. "Thanks Jack" she said. She turned to Mr Butler. "Thanks Mr B, but Jack's got it covered."

"Of course Dear" said Mr Butler, "I can drive you another day."

Jane smiled sweetly at Mr Butler, and the older man returned to his newspaper. Jane's smile turned to a glare in Jack's direction. "Let's go" she mouthed.

"Right" said Jack, realising he was figuratively missing something. "Yes, let's go."

"Your lunch is on the bench Jane" called Mr Butler.

"Thanks Mr B" said Jane, before she turned to Jack "Oh Jack, can we pick up my friend Catherine on the the way. She lives in Middle Park."

"Middle Park, that's way out of my way!" exclaimed Jack

"Thanks Jack, I told her we'd be there by 7.15" said Jane, as she lead the way out the door.

"Say 'Hello' to Catherine for me" called out Mr Butler, from behind his paper.

Jack took a moment, to gather his thoughts. His main thought was that he was being stitched up royally!


	3. Wednesday

Wednesday

 _In Australia, "Yum Cha" is what the rest of the world refer to as "Dim Sum". Probably because we have a fast food snack called a Dim Sim._

It was a little before 7am, and Jack was in his shirt sleeves, at the table having his breakfast (Poached egg on smashed avocado on whole grain toast.) He was reading the third page of "The Age", and Mr Butler was in the easy chair reading the "Business Guide" ("It's looking harder to retire every year, Inspector!")

There was a whump, a thump and a clunk, as heavy school bag rolled off the bottom stair. Mr Butler winced, but Jack barely lifted his eyes from his breakfast.

Jane plonked herself in the chair opposite Jack. "OMG, it's only Wednesday! How am I going to get through this week?"

"I think you should try like the rest of us" suggested Jack, "Just get up and get going!"

Jane gave him a condescending look. "It may work for your robot-like constables, but I can assure you that school girls are made of an entirely different disposition" she said profoundly.

"Especially those from an expansive private school like Warley Grammar" muttered Jack.

Jane sniffed, not sure if that was a comment or a veiled insult.

Mr Butler placed a dish of steamed Chinese dumplings in front of her.

"Shu Shu" smiled Jane, as she picked up her chopsticks.

"My pleasure" beamed Mr Butler.

Jack looked with surprise at Jane's breakfast.

"I'm getting ready for Yum Cha on Sunday" explained Jane.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Since when do you need to 'prepare' for Yum Cha?" he asked.

"Chopstick skills" said Jane, using hers deftly, "and gastronomic preparation."

Jack wasn't sure if there was such a thing, but he let it go. "So; who's going to be at the Yum Cha on Sunday?" he asked.

"Why are you so interested?" Jane replied.

Jack gave up. "It was just a question Jane, not an interrogation. It's part of the social etiquette known as 'conversation'! The answer, "just friends from school" or "the Mandarin class" would suffice!"

"All right" said Jane begrudgingly, "it is the Mandarin Class."

"Fine" said Jack returning to his breakfast.

"Plus the Mandarin class from the boy's school" Jane added slyly.

Jack schooled his features to show no reaction. "Well, I hope you have a wonderful time" he said.

"Charlie Bryson will be there" said Jane. Charlie was the son of Jack's friend Greg, the Police Prosecutor.

"It should be fun" said Jack, deliberately staying neutral.

Jane sighed, seeing that she was getting no reaction. "Can I have a lift to school?" she asked.

"No" said Jack, "I know you have a very serviceable myki tram pass for getting to school."

"But I need to get there early" said Jane, "We have a planning session for the Yum Cha."

"What do you need to plan, apart from the time and place?" asked Jack.

"Well, we have to select the menu" said Jane, "Plus find out who eats the vegetarian dishes, plus find the gluten free ones. And remind Sally to have her Epi-pen."

"She needs an Epi-pen for gluten?" asked Jack

"No, egg" said Jane. "And then we have to remind everyone to bring cash. Because last time, some people forgot, and Sally's mum arrived and wanted to put Sally's portion on card, but they wouldn't split the bill, so it go all problematic."

"So you sorted it out for everyone then?" suggested Jack humorously.

"No, Phryne did" said Jane, "She waved her card and the waiters were running around her like she was a local god or something, and she talked to them all in Chinese, but Sally thinks most of them were from Malaysia or Vietnam."

"And would Sally know the difference?"

"Well, duh, she's from Hong Kong. At least her Mum is. I haven't met her Dad." Jane paused, "I wonder if Phryne will turn up this year. She and Mr Lin spent ages talking at a separate table last time."

"I didn't realise that Mr Lin attended Mandarin class lunches" said Jack stiffly.

"Oh, he has come to the table most times to say 'Hello". We probably get better food if they know he's going to turn up."

"Why, does he own the restaurant?" asked Jack in jest.

"Yeah, I think he does" said Jane.

Jack pushed his plate away. "Well, good for Mr Lin. I'm going to work!"

"Can you drop me off near school please?"

"I thought I said no" said Jack. "Can you give me one good reason why I should?"

"Because Mr Butler is too busy reading about Phryne's Share prices on the stock market page to drive me to school" covered Jane.

"No, I have finished Dear" said Mr Butler, "The prices are the same as yesterday."

"No, really Mr Butler, you don't have to get up. Jack was going to drive me anyway" said Jane. She turned and glared at Jack. "Mr Butler does not need to get the Corolla out of the garage, seeing as you are going that way anyway."

Jack looked from Jane, to Mr Butler, who seemed to be having difficulty getting out of the easy chair.

"Oh, all right" he sighed. "Get your bag and let's go."

"Thanks Jack" smiled Jane, and she rushed over to Mr Butler, who had resumed his seat. "Don't get up Mr B" and planted a kiss on his bald head, before grabbing her lunch bag off the kitchen bench. "Come on Jack, I'm ready" she said and she headed out of the kitchen.

Jack looked around, as if taken back by Jane's sudden activity. "Are you feeling OK Mr B?" he said. "Do you mind that I take Jane to school instead of you?"

Mr Butler picked up his paper again. "I am suddenly feeling much better" he said "and I don't mind at all!"


	4. Thursday

Thursday

It was a little before 7 am. Jack was sitting in his shirt sleeves, at the table eating breakfast (scrambled eggs with chorizo and a sprinkling of tabasco, in a wrap). He was reading page four of "The Age". Mr Butler was sitting in the easy chair, reading the TV Section ("There's a lot of rubbish on the television these days, Inspector").

There was a thump, a bump and a clump, as a school bags full of books rolled off the last stair. Mr Butler winced, but Jack frowned into his plate. School laptops were expansive and deserved better care.

Jane plopped herself in the seat opposite Jack. Her level of dress had not changed and Jack found it difficult to see how such disarray could have been a deliberate grooming achievement. Phryne's sense of style and finish had evidently not rubbed off on Jane. He was also not so self-centered to believe that after living in the house for a few weeks, he would have influenced Jane sense of tidiness by leading by example.

"Good morning Jane" said Mr Butler rising from his chair, "What can I make for you this morning?"

Jane looked around the room, as if waiting for a picture menu to appear. "Um, just cereal please Mr B."

"Of course Dear" said Mr Butler, "Nutri-grain, or muesli?"

They chatted briefly about breakfast until Jane was tucking into her sugary bowl. Jack wasn't listening, he was taking in the newspaper while holding his tea cup. He was so engrossed in a story of internet fraud, that he did not hear the question Jane put to him.

"Jack!"

He looked up, "Sorry Jane, did you ask me something?"

"Yes, Jack, can you sign this for me?" Jane pushed a piece of paper across the table. It was crumpled and worn. Evidently not a recent note.

Jack opened it and frowned at the page. "What's this for?"

"It's is for an after school activity, a trip to the gallery" said Jane.

"It's also due in, yesterday!" said Jack, looking up, "not to mention that it was apparently sent out over two weeks ago, before the school holidays."

"Hmm" said Jane, stirring her cereal, "It got lost in my bag."

"Well, I hope you don't want to go," said Jack, pushing the paper back to her, "because I can't sign it."

"Why not?" demanded Jane.

"Because it states 'parent or guardian'! And I am neither. As Phryne is not here, you'll have to get Mac to sign it, which means a tram to Mac's medical room's today and hope that she is in, or a trip to Mac's house tonight!"

"But I have to get in in today" wailed Jane, "Can't you sign it?"

"Love to Jane, but No!"

Jane grumped into her cereal. Jack watched her with mixed emotions. Normally he would have argued that Jane had missed the opportunity and should live with the consequences. He was touched that Jane asked him to sign the note, as a stand-in guardian, however he also knew that Jane was ready to ask anyone to sign it.

He sighed. This was one of 'those' situations that he dreaded. Signing Jane's permission slip was opening a minefield of legalities. He was not Jane's parent or recognized guardian, but he was a senior level policeman of outstanding reputation. If he signed it, however, any poncho-wearing welfare officer could dismiss his authority and crucify his credibility with the line "foster mother's live-in boyfriend", especially if they added 'lower income' or 'recently moved in' or 'has over-blown authoritarian ideals!"

It was annoying. Jane was over 16, so outside school, she was legally independent of parental permission. School was just covering its legal bases by requesting a signature.

"I'm sorry Jane" was all Jack could say.

Mr Butler came to the rescue. "I can go to Dr Macmillian's rooms today and get it signed" he said. "I know she is consulting in Malvern today, and her receptionist will squeeze me in between patients. I will probably get it to the school office before lunchtime."

Jack was astounded at this, and his countenance must have showed this, because Mr Butler said to him, "Dr Macmillian and I are old friends!"

"Thanks Mr B" said Jane jumping up from her seat to kiss him on the cheek.

"Not a problem Jane" smiled Mr Butler. "I'll take that note now and put it in my briefcase." With that, he left the kitchen.

"Briefcase?" Jack asked the air.

All smiles now, Jane resumed her chair. "Phryne says it's better not to inquire into Mr Butler's business activities! Any chance of a lift to school?"

"No chance" said Jack firmly, finishing his breakfast.

"Well, normally I wouldn't ask, but I have to have chat with the debating team this morning" said Jane.

"And you left that note in your bag too?" Jack asked with a sarcastic hint.

"No Jack, I got a text this morning" said Jane waving her phone in front of him, "Much more civilized way of communicating!"

"And why is this meeting suddenly so important?" asked Jack with a sigh.

"We need to have a good strategy in place when we debate against Gilman Girls Grammar next week," said Jane, "And we have to pick a fourth team member as back up, and we have to inform Mrs Chapman today."

"And 'we' being..?"

"The senior school debating team," Jane paused, "and if we win against the Gilman Girls, then we get to the next stage, which is debating against one of the boy's schools".

"And which unfortunate school of boys are you going to shoot down in flames, may I ask?"

"Probably Perry Boy's Grammar, or Melbourne Boys High. Either one will be fine, as long as the topic isn't too gender loaded!"

Jack shuddered, "I'm not even going to ask what that is. But, did you know that I went to Melbourne Boys High."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I represented the school in the inter-school cycling championship."

"Wow" Jane looked politely impressed for a fleeting moment, then looked at her phone, which had just received a message. "Well then, if you want to see us take on Melbourne Boy's High in the interschool debating, then we better get going."

"Hang on. Debating my old school is not a certainty, and neither is a ride to school!"

"Come on Jack, It's only today. I'll catch the tram tomorrow."

"I think you said that yesterday."

"But this is important!"

"So was your Yum cha meeting!"

"It was. And so is today."

Jack looked at her. "I am not your taxi service!"

"I know Jack, that's why I told Catherine that.."

"I am not picking up Catherine" said Jack firmly.

"You don't have to. She's already here!"

"What!"

"She's just texted me. Her Mum has dropped her out the front, so you don't have to go to Middle Park. Come on Jack, we're waiting for you now!"

Mr Butler appeared in the doorway. "Young Catherine has arrived Jane. She does not want to come in, she say's you're running late!"

"I'm ready Mr B," said Jane, "It's Jack who's holding us back." She barrelled out of the kitchen toward the front door.

Jack pulled on his suit jacket, a little stunned at being hijacked by two school girls.

"Have a good day Inspector" said Mr Butler, "And I appreciate you driving Jane today. The Corolla is low on fuel, and there are no petrol stations on the correct side of the road between here and school."

Jack headed for the front door, hoping that Phryne would come home very soon!


	5. Friday

Friday

It was a good ten minutes after 7 am, and Jack was sitting at the kitchen table in his shirt sleeves. The newspaper was not on the table, but next to Mr Butler's easy chair. Jack looked at his breakfast, which was two pancakes. He was sure they were beautifully cooked, but they were plain and unadorned.

"Is there any chance of an egg today, please Mr B?"

"There's an egg in the pancakes, Inspector" replied Mr Butler, not looking up from the latest news about garage music.

Jack sighed and considered choosing between vegemite and the maple syrup. He wasn't up to questioning Mr Butler this morning. Somehow he had obviously upset Mr Butler, and he was sure he knew that the incident was not his overnight call out.

Jack's mobile phone had rung about 2 am, and he had gone out to a murder scene. He was sure he hadn't disturbed the household.

He spent the rest of the night, standing in a muddy paddock, viewing a body that had been discovered by a late night walker. By 6 am, the coroner had taken the body, the evidence had been bagged, the walker questioned and released (but were told not to leave town), and the newest constable was left guarding an empty paddock cordoned off with police tape.

Jack had come home to shower and warm up, eat breakfast, and then head to SKR to begin the paperwork.

At that point, there was a thump, a bump and a clump, as a school bag rolled off the bottom stair. Mr Butler winced, but Jack looked up and scowled. There had been a somewhat heated discussion after dinner the previous night, about Jane's treatment of her laptop. Jack was sure that had been the incident that caused the frosty breakfast.

…..

"You know Jane" Jack had said, "Your laptop is not indestructible. Being dropped frequently on the hard floor tiles will eventually damage it."

"But it's cushioned by everything else in my bag" said Jane, "and it gets worse treatment at school!"

Jack had frowned. "But it wouldn't help to take a little more care of it. You could keep it in that padded bag it came in."

"That is so dorky!" Jane had said. "Only the nerds use those. Anyway, it's insured."

"Insured against fire and theft, not against being repeatedly dropped."

"If it gets broken, then all I need to do is report it stolen" Jane said, "Problem solved."

"But it won't have been stolen, and I would know!"

"What do you have to do with it?" Jane demanded.

"I am a policeman Jane, I cannot stand by while you make a fraudulent insurance claim."

"Well, that's no bloody good!" said Jane. She thought about it for a moment before saying, "I could say it was stolen from school or Mac's place."

"No, you could not!" said Jack, "not while I live in this house."

"You've only just moved in, and now you're laying down the law" grumbled Jane.

"And you were consulted, prior to me moving in, and you were all for it," said Jack firmly. "The end result is that you have a policeman living in your house!"

The end result was Jane stomping out sulkily and slamming her bedroom door. Jack helped himself to a whiskey or three. "Come home Phryne, teenage girls are not in my area of expertise." he thought.

…..

Jack looked at his breakfast again. He had the distinct impression that Mr Butler was an ally of House Fisher-Ross and not of House Robinson. (Jack had recently started reading 'Game of thrones!') He looked again at Mr Butler, as the older man's mobile phone sounded an arrival of a text message.

His attention moved to Jane as she plopped into the chair opposite him and muttered "Morning Jack".

"Morning Jane" he replied.

Jane sighed and said "I spoke with Phryne last night."

"As did I" replied Jack.

Jane bit her lip. "Phryne said that I was to say that you are right and that I had to understand your point of view."

"Hmmm"

Jane sighed. "And then I rang Mac, and she agreed with you and Phryne." She paused, "so, I guess, I have to say, I'm sorry that I said what I said, about doing the insurance thing Jack, and I will, um, look after my laptop better."

"Thank you Jane" said Jack, getting the gist of an apology. "I take it that the new leaf will start tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow" agreed Jane, missing the irony.

At that point, Mr Butler put a plate in front of Jane. She also had pancakes, but hers were somewhat different to Jack's.

"What have you there?" he asked, trying to improve the mood.

"Pancakes with choc chips and chocolate sauce" replied Jane, pouring on the brown syrup, "a great end of the week breakfast."

Jack had never seen such a thing for breakfast, but his thoughts were interrupted when Mr Butler asked "Would you like me to warm up those pancakes and add an egg to them, Inspector?"

"Ah, yes, thank you Mr Butler" said Jack, as his plate and uneaten pancakes were whisked away from the table.

Jane tucked into her feast. "Phryne said she'll be home tonight" she said.

"So she also told me" said Jack, "Apparently she has wrapped up her Sydney case with a glowing endorsement from a certain 'Sydney socialite'."

"That 'Sydney Socialite' doesn't sound very bright," muttered Jane. "I looked her up on-line. I don't think her two neurons ever synapse!"

Jack just rolled his eyes, "I believe that discretion is the order of the day. You do remember that Phryne's cases are supposedly confidential."

"Confidential" snorted Jane, "No one told her air-headed friends that."

They both laughed and Mr Butler placed a plate of warmed up pancakes topped with an egg with a side of tomato chutney in front of Jack. He then re-filled Jack's teacup.

"I have just received a message form Miss Fisher," said Mr Butler. "I am to plan a special dinner for tonight and invite Dr Macmillian." He looked at Jack, "I am thinking of a lamb roast with a herb crust, duchesse potatoes and glazed carrots. Would that be satisfactory, Inspector?"

"Lovely" smiled Jack at Mr Butler. Then to Jane he said "One of my particular favorites!"

"Excellent" said Mr Butler, "I'll get ready to go to the market as soon as you all leave." He put the teapot down and left the room.

Jane smiled at Jane and the last of the tension left the room.

"So Jack, if we're all good, can I get a lift to school?" asked Jane.

"Defiantly not" said Jack.

"Why not? You're going that way. And you found a short cut through those back streets yesterday!"

"No, I'm not going that way, the short cut was immaterial and don't you have a taxi account with Cec and Bert?"

"I can only use that after dark, not to get to school."

"Then you'll have to catch the tram."

"Oh, please Jack?"

"Why Mr Butler can't take you, he offers every day? And he told me he polished the dashboard yesterday!"

Jane looked towards the doorway, in case Mr Butler should appear, before whispering "Look Jack, I love Mr B, but he drives like an old man!"

Jack leant forward, "Because he is an old man!"

Jane cast another look before continuing "No, really Jack. He's worse than Aunt Prudence. He takes ages to turn right and he hugs the left lane."

"That would be according to the road rules," said Jack, "Of which he is a better at, than Phryne!"

"Not just that, but he can't handle school drop offs" continued Jane, ignoring Jack's comment about Phryne, "and he really hates all those SUV's that those private school Mums drive. He continually complains that they block driveways and do illegal turns"

"That's a pretty accurate description of school drop offs" said Jack as he finished his breakfast. "I've booked a few in my day!"

"You're not going to do that today are you?" asked Jane, "That would be so embarrassing!"

"No" said Jack, "I'll get a constable onto it. They're more intimidating than me, and those school Mums' would rather a man in uniform. Additionally, our newest constable needs to practice dealing with intimidating women, so I'll put him out there. It can be his job this week." He pushed his plate away.

"I guess you don't need practice dealing with intimidating women!"

"Considering that I have to deal with you, Phryne, occasionally Mac, and also Aunt Prudence when she's on the warpath", said Jack standing up. "Collectively you're the most challenging group of women I know."

"I only challenging when I'm debating. Otherwise I'm totally laid-back." asked Jane, collecting her lunch from the bench.

"You say that now, but I am sure your contrary side will come out when you get your driver's license" said Jack, pulling on his suit jacket, "and that is already giving me nightmares!"

"Hey, now that we're talking about me learning to drive; can you teach me to drive in your in your BMW?"

"No" Jack was collecting his laptop case.

"How about in Phryne's Jag?"

"Also no!" They were in the hallway.

"Do you think Aunt Prue will let us use her Mini Merc.?"

"Definitely not!" They were at the front door.

"Whose car will I learn to drive in then?"

"I think Mr B's Corolla would be suitable for driving lessons."

"No way" Jane wailed, "that's such a 'geriatric shopping car'!"

"Entirely suitable" smirked Jack as they went through the front gate, "You know, I am sure Mr Butler would love to give you a driving lesson!"

"Oh, Jack, you cannot be serious!"

"Yes, I am very serious," returned Jack. "I have given this a great deal of thought and I have discussed with Mr Butler at length," he fibbed, as he opened the car door for her.

"You're no fun" Jane grumped, "Phryne said you were a fun guy"

"Well, she was lying!" said Jack as he got into his seat.

"No seriously Jack, will you teach me to drive, please?"

"No" said Jack trying to be firm.

"Come on Jack, it's not a time for joking about. You'd make a great teacher."

"No" said Jack, somewhat lacking in conviction as he pulled away from the footpath.

"I'm pretty sure, that means 'yes'" said Jane confidently, "because you always fold."

Jack sighed, he was folding like a house of cards, and they both knew it!

The End


End file.
